Girls Eyes Butterflies
by Halawen
Summary: A noir detective two-shot. Fitz is a detective & one hot afternoon sultry Clare walks into his office with a case to retrieve a painting from her ex Eli. Can Fitz protect the girl & solve the case? Perhaps with some help from goons Owen & Lucas & Girl Friday Emma. A/U period fic. please read ANs. Two-shot.
1. This Dame is Dangerous

**Welcome to this two-shot. It became so long I decided to split it so that the chapter wasn't 10,000 words. Chapter 2 is currently being worked on and posted as soon as I'm finished because two & three-shots now get chapters posted consecutively so that there is no waiting for weeks or months.**

 **Legal ~ I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This is a period fic taking place in the late 30s.**

 ***Patterned after the noir detective novels so hopefully it reads that way. This is a complete experiment and could be awful but hopefully you'll all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**

 ***This is totally A/U no one went to DeGrassi High or Community School but they do all live in Toronto and I used many of my favorite characters.**

 ***The only note on families in this is that Clare is the only child of Randall and Helen Edwards.**

 ***The rest is explained as you read so enjoy.**

 ***The whole is told by Fitz and so is in his pov.**

 **Yes there is a glossary I only did the words I haven't used before I wasn't sure people would know, although most of it could probably be discerned from the context but it's here if you need it. Especially as things like cool are slang today yet mean something totally different.**

 **Glossary:**

 ***Tomato ~ Attractive Woman**

 ***Cool ~ To Kill**

 ***Crumb ~ A fink, a loser by social standards**

 ***City Juice ~ Glass of Water**

 ***Suds ~ Money (no idea why)**

 ***Bleed ~ To Extort or Blackmail**

 ***Abyssinia ~ I'll be seeing you (say the words real fast it will make sense)**

 ***Cadillac ~ One ounce packet of cocaine or heroin**

 ***Apple ~ Any big city**

 ***Twist ~ Woman**

 ***Jack ~ Money**

 ***Torpedoes ~ Hired gunmen/tough guys**

 ***Sawbuck ~ $10**

 ***Buzzer ~ Police badge**

 **This Dame is Dangerous**

The fan blades beating through the stuffy humid air in my office did little to cool me down. The hot August Toronto afternoon was almost unbearable. My brown suit jacket hangs loosely on the hook by the door, I couldn't even put it on this morning. I loosened my tie after lunch and opened the top two buttons on my shirt, I wasn't expecting any clients in suffocating heat like this. I lean back in my chair, my feet on the desk, arms behind my head listening to the almost primal hypnotic beating of the fan blades. They beat like an African drum and begin to lull me to sleep, I can sleep off the heat and walk home tonight.

"Fitzy," Emma calls knocking on the door to my office. "Pull yourself together Gumshoe you got a client. A dame," Emma tells me swatting my feet off the desk.

Emma Cameron is my Girl Friday, sharp and independent she's not a woman you mess with. I hired her because she's resourceful and clever, plus she's pretty good at keeping me in line, not an easy task with all my vices.

"A dame huh?" I question sitting up straight. "What's she like?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, come in Miss Edwards," Emma calls.

Emma leaves my office just as the dame walks in and what a dame! A real tomato, a dish I'd like to sink my teeth into. Legs for hours in black stockings, curves like Mae West, like an artfully crafted hourglass. The white blouse of her two-tone daytime dress looks almost drab against her alabaster skin. Yet, she's got it unbuttoned a slight bit, due to the heat I'm sure, enough to see just a peek at her cleavage, and a beauty mark like a bullseye for your vision and mine's shooting straight at it. Lips that look like they were kissed on by a cherub and colored a gentle rose pink by her lipstick. Her hair, ringlet curls chopped to her chin and framing her face under her plumed hat, every curl in place despite the heat. But her eyes, oh her eyes, like two blue diamonds from the heavens themselves.

"Please sit Miss…Edwards was it?" I question pulling out the chair on the other side of my desk for her.

"You can call me Clare," she replies with a tawdry smile, the kind of smile that makes a man go weak in the knees.

"Call me Mark," I grin perching on the edge of my desk just to be close to her. Her perfume smells like roses, I can almost taste it on my tongue. "So Clare what need do you have of a Private Eye?"

"It's my fiancé," she tells me. The word fiancé squeezes my chest like a vice but of course a kitten like her is taken. "Actually ex-fiancé," she corrects and I breathe again, she's not taken, not anymore. "I broke the engagement two days ago and Eli, Elijah Goldsworthy he's my ex, he was very angry. He refused to accept it, told me no woman leaves him. This morning I found one of our favorite paintings was stolen from my home. A very valuable painting on its own but even more valuable because of what was hidden inside the frame."

"Did Mr. Goldsworthy know what was in the frame?"

"No he stole the painting because he knew it was important to me. I knew he must have taken it and I called him as soon as I saw it missing. He said I won't get it back unless I go back to him. I need the painting back but I cannot go back to Eli. He's a brilliant writer, it's why I fell in love with him, but he's prone to mood swings and violence," she says brushing her fingers along her jawline. I wonder if she's covered a recent bruise or is just remembering the last one, either way my fists clench and I already want to cool Eli, I always was a sucker for a damsel in distress.

"No tears from those beautiful blues now Doll. Fitzy will get your painting back and take care of that crumb you were engaged to. Now tell me what painting was it?"

"Le Grand Canal by Claude Monet, the last painting my parents ever bought together. My mother died when I was very young and my father passed away three years ago, shortly after his passing I met Eli. Have you ever seen the painting Mark? Le Grand Canal?"

"Sorry Precious I'm afraid I'm not one for art."

"Oh it's beautiful, my father had a special silver frame made for it, intricately carved with a secret compartment. My father is a renowned inventor and he would sometimes spend days locked away in his lab and his study but my parents would leave notes to each other in the compartment in the frame. After my mother died my father and I did the same until I was at boarding school in Italy, and then he began to hide things in there. I didn't know until I returned from school and found them there, he was very angry and told me never to look in there again, that he hid the plans for his most dangerous inventions in the frame so no one would ever find them. Well after he died you see I would often sit and stare at the painting, it was a secret my father and I shared and a way to hang onto him. That's how Eli knew it was so important and why he stole it, why he's using it to bleed me to come back to him," she explains her voice getting more distressed as she speaks.

"Em," I call and she comes in "city juice for Clare," I tell her and Emma nods she leaves my office and returns with a glass handing it to Clare. Emma leaves my office again and closes the door to give us privacy.

Clare raises the glass to her lips to take a sip and I watch perched on my desk, smelling her rose perfume and watching her swallow. If it wasn't hot enough already this dame sets me scorching.

"I want you to find the painting Mark, get it back from Eli, he may have sold it since I spoke to him or be trying to fence it. My father's inventions left me with plenty of suds and I'll pay you whatever you ask. Here's $200 for expenses I hope that's enough to get you started, that is if you'll take the case," she says hopefully as she reaches into her pocketbook and pulls out two C-Notes.

"I'll take the case. Go home and don't fret about nothin', I'll need your address and phone number so I can find you if I need to."

Clare smiles leaning over my desk to get a pen and my notepad. It almost seems purposeful the way her chest squeezes together when she does this, looks like it might burst her blouse and I forget for a moment to breathe.

"Here you go," she says straightening up and tearing off the piece of paper to hand it to me.

"Can you get home alright?" I ask taking the paper.

"I have a car downstairs," she tells me as she stands up and I get up as well, "thanks for taking the case Mark." She walks to the door and I become hypnotized watching her curves move and her skirt bounce. She reaches out for the handle and then turns back to me, "Be careful Mark. Eli can be very dangerous when he doesn't get what he wants, and there's no telling what kind of crumb he sold the painting to."

"Don't worry Precious I'll be fine," I assure her walking over to open the door for her.

"Abyssinia Mark," she grins. I put my hand on hers to open the door, skin like silk she has. This dame is dangerous.

Clare saunters out past Emma's desk, smiling goodbye to Emma on the way out. I watch until she's gone and the door shuts behind her.

"You're drooling Fitzy, don't get dizzy for the dame she's a client," Emma warns me.

"Yeah and she pays well. I need you to find me a current address for Elijah Goldsworthy, he was formerly Miss Edwards fiancé. I'll be back in a couple of hours," I tell her.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks writing down what I just told her.

"Research I need to know what a certain painting looks like," I reply.

I grab my hat and my jacket from my office and leave. It's even hotter on the street, I take my jacket off holding it with a hooked finger over my shoulder. The hat is at least keeping the sun off my face. I brave the humid heat for a couple of blocks before hailing a cab to get downtown.

"Hi Fitzy," Anya smiles when I walk into the art gallery owned by her family, "been a while. You miss me?" She slinks her way across the marble floor of the gallery like a kitten stalking a saucer of milk.

"Always Red but right now I need a favor," I tell her hanging my jacket and fedora at the door.

"Why don't you ever come around to take me to the jazz club no more Fitzy?"

"Because last time I took you out I found you with Cadillac and I won't be around anyone on that stuff. I didn't come here to talk about the past I need to see a painting, know what it looks like, it's for a case."

"What painting?" She questions.

"A Monet, something about a canal," I reply trying to recall what Clare said but all I can remember is the way Clare's dress was painted on her curves and made my office smell of roses.

"Le Grand Canal, we don't have it in the gallery but there's a photo in one of father's books. Come on into the back, it's so hot out no one's coming in." She turns around quickly and I follow her into the back of the gallery. She pulls a large book off a shelf putting it on the table and begins flipping through it. "Here it is," Anya says when she gets to the right page.

She moves away and I look at the picture. My idea of art is the posters at the movie house but it's a nice painting, I can see why a high class dame like Clare would appreciate it. I study the painting until I'm sure that I'll know it when I see it again and then I close the book.

"Thanks Red I'll see you around," I tell Anya and start walking for the door.

"Fitz," she calls and I turn back, "this case it involves a dame doesn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"The smile on your lips when you were trying to remember the name of the painting. She must be pretty," Anya comments and I grin, "and a damsel in distress. You just can't say no to a damsel in distress can you?"

"I couldn't say no to you, not until you got hooked anyway."

"Be careful Fitzy, stick to the case don't get your heart broke," Anya warns me.

I simply wink and walk out. Anya follows me to the front of the gallery, I put my hat back on and hook my jacket over my shoulder again. Anya blows me a kiss as I walk out the door. I hail another cab and take it to my apartment, I've nearly sweated through my shirt and I need a shower. I take a quick one and get out when I hear my phone ringing.

"Mark Fitzgerald Private Eye," I answer.

"It's Emma I've been calling all over for you. I have a current address for Mr. Goldsworthy."

Em gives me the address and I write it down. I thank Emma, hang up and get dressed, it's almost evening and it's beginning to cool down a little but I still don't take a jacket. Cotton slacks and shirt with a knit vest Emma bought for me, she buys most of my clothes or I'd only have two suits in my wardrobe. I put on my fedora and one last thing for safety before I leave my apartment

It's still humid but not quite as hot, Eli's house is a few blocks away and I decide to hoof it. Eli lives in a row house, they're everywhere in this apple. White with green trim and a green door, a garden that isn't kept but there's a statue of a black raven on the steps to the front door. I ring the bell and wait a moment and when it opens I take a good look at the man on the other side of the door.

He's shorter than I am by about three inches, dark hair that needs a trim, an angular face with sharp features and haunting green eyes. He's dressed in black slacks, white shirt and a black vest, he resembles a funerary director more than a writer. Then again given the raven statue in the front his literary influences seem to run to the macabre so apparently do his clothes.

"Elijah Goldsworthy?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Mark Fitzgerald, Private Eye. I've been hired by your ex-fiancé to retrieve a certain painting," I inform him.

I watch his face, his lips curl into the grin of the Cheshire Cat, he knows he got to her. And then he looks at me, really looks at me and his green eyes narrow in jealousy.

"I'll get the painting back for her when she takes me back. I never did understand why she liked that painting so much. She gave me back my ring, said she didn't love me anymore well I won't let her leave. She wants the painting back then she takes back my ring and she marries me. No twist breaks up with me, not ever. I thought she'd beg me, she used to just sit and stare at that painting, but when she called this morning she told me no and now I find out she went and hired a sap flatfoot to retrieve it for her. Well I don't have it, I sold it to a rich couple for a lot of jack. You can try and track it down but if Clare isn't going to come back to me then I'm going to pay her a visit tonight," Eli says with a grin that would give the devil chills.

Knowing he means to hurt Clare I curl my hand into a fist and sock him as hard as I can right in one of his bright green eyes. He stumbles back and goes unconscious on the floor, I step into his house and close the door looking around for a phone. He has one on a table in the living room and I dial.

"Yeah?" Owen answers.

Owen Milligan and Lucas Valieri are two torpedoes I keep on the payroll, never know when I might need some backup. Or in this case protection, only it's not for me.

"I need you and Lucas to get over to 7072 Cavell, ring the bell and tell the broad you're there for her protection and I sent you. Don't let anyone in besides me and Emma got it?"

"Sure thing Fitz we'll leave now," Owen replies and hangs up.

I set the phone down and hear Eli groaning as he begins to come around. I take out the colt from my ankle holster and step on Eli's chest just as his eyes open. I have the gun trained right between his eyes.

"Touch Clare again and I'll cool you understand?"

He doesn't say anything just sneers at me, I lift my foot off his chest and kick him in the face. He's only dazed but it gives me enough time to get out and get away before he gets any ideas. I know Owen and Lucas will keep Clare safe so I catch a cab back to the office, coming in just as Em's getting ready to leave.

"Rough afternoon Fitz?"

"Nothing I can't handle. When you get in tomorrow I need you to find out which wealthy couple Eli sold the painting to. He didn't tell me any details just that it was a wealthy couple and they paid a good price. I'm going to Clare's and staying the night there," I tell Emma and she gives me a look. "Eli threatened her, I've already got Owen and Lucas there to watch her but I'm going too."

"Getting involved with clients is dangerous Fitz, even for a dame like that."

"I'm protecting the client not getting involved," I respond but Emma only shakes her head like she doesn't believe me.

She puts on her coat, hat and gloves and I walk out with her locking up the office. Emma gives me a lift to Clare's house and I wave to her as I get out of the car. Clare's house is nice, not opulent but a single home not a row house, a little garden and a gate. It's almost romantic like an English cottage and it suits her. I walk up the garden path and knock on the door, Lucas answers ready to hit or shoot whoever was at the door but grins when he sees me and lets me in.

"Just who are these goons and why are they holding me prisoner in my house?" Clare's voice snaps and I look up to the top of the stairs to reply but the sight before me steals my breath before I can.

Her hair is pulled back ever so slightly and revealing her cherub face. Her eyes still bright blue like diamonds from heaven currently hold a bit of contempt for me and her current situation, but it doesn't take away from her beauty. Her lips are painted deep blood red, Chinese red I think it's called, like two lights screaming for me to kiss them. Her dress, her dress I could write a poem about and I'm not writer, it's a thing that men dream of. Made of silk it drapes from the back of her neck crossing between her breasts and even from here I can see she's not wearing a brassiere. The silk cascades over her curves like water over the rocks of a waterfall, down to the floor and hides her shoes yet I know she's wearing taller heels than this afternoon. White silk that shimmers like diamonds against her milky alabaster skin.

"She wanted to go out, we told her no," Owen says from an armchair in the living room where he's reading the paper. His voice snaps me out of my daze.

"Eli threatened you, I sent them here to keep you safe. It's not a good idea for you to go out tonight, not with Eli out there and we don't know who has the painting yet. He did sell it and if whoever he sold it to finds your father's inventions they could come looking for more. Emma will track down who bought the painting in the morning and when I'm sure that Eli is no longer a threat I'll send Owen and Lucas home," I tell Clare and she grimaces at me.

She walks down the stairs, walk is the wrong word she glides down the stairs and right over to me. Her eyes lock onto mine, she looks upset but her beautiful blues could hold me prisoner anytime.

"I hired you to get my painting back Mark not to tell me what to do," she seethes with angry annoyance before turning around quickly but I grab her arm to turn her back to me. She spins, the dress spins with her and I smell roses again.

"If Eli hurts you then what's the use of finding the painting, you hired me and now you're stuck with me Precious I'm going to keep you safe. No going out tonight and the three of us are staying here in case Eli still decides to drop by as he threatened to do," I assert. For a second her face stays angry, her eyes narrowed at mine and then she relaxes and smiles, her scarlet colored lips curling up and once again calling to me to kiss them.

"Well if you're going to be so insistent I suppose I'll behave. If everyone is staying then we'll need something to eat, not much in the kitchen I'm afraid. Lucas would you run down the street to Simpson's Grocery and get some cold cuts and bread, we'll make sandwiches. You'll need to get all the fixings. There's a sawbuck in the desk there that ought to cover it," Clare says.

I let go of her wrist while Lucas goes to the drawer and gets out the cash. He puts his trench coat on and his fedora before leaving. It's dark now and the night is just beginning to get cold. Lucas leaves and Clare turns walking back toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"To change of course, if I'm staying in for the night then I'm going to change into something more appropriate for a night in," she replies with a playful grin.

"Owen keep an eye on things down here I'll be upstairs with Clare just in case," I instruct. I follow Clare up the stairs watching her dress sway, watching her milky skin as she moves because the dress has an open back. I follow Clare to her room but I wait outside the door, leaning against the wall alert for anything out of the ordinary.

"Mark," Clare calls to me like a siren's song luring the sailor to his doom but I still open the door.

"Are you alright?" I question. She has her back to me and is holding her hair up.

"There's a clasp on the back of the dress would you mind?"

I take two steps and close the gap between us, my hands take hold of either side of the clasp and I feel her skin. Silky and white, softer than the silk of her dress, a man could get lost in her skin and spend days feeling every inch of it. I open the clasp and step away before I do something I'll regret like kiss her.

"Thanks, you can wait in here I'll only be a moment," she says holding her dress up and stepping into the dressing room.

She closes the door and I look around her bedroom. She has some art hanging and a picture of her and an older gentleman, I assume to be her father, on the desk. She also has a lot of books, more books than I've ever seen outside of a library.

"There now I'm dressed for the night," Clare announces coming out of her dressing room a few minutes later. She's changed into a soft pink nightgown with a sash and billowed sleeves, trimmed with lace it goes to the floor. She has house slippers and I can see her painted toenails. She's taken off her lipstick but her lips are still screaming to be kissed.

"You're not going downstairs like that are you?"

"I'll put my robe on."

"You're quite the woman Clare, I'm beginning to see why Eli won't let you go."

"Are you? And how long will I have your protection?" She asks stepping right up to me. Roses, I smell roses again. I can't help it, my internal devil takes over, I cup her face wrapping an arm around her lower back and crush my lips to hers. She grips my vest with one hand and clasps the back of my neck, her lips parting just slightly. I taste roses now, she tastes of roses and I could kiss her all night, I could kiss her forever. I might have too if we weren't so suddenly interrupted by a noise outside the window.

"Stay here," I tell Clare letting go of her to go to the window. I don't smell roses any longer now I smell blood. I look out the window but see nothing so I turn back to Clare. "Get your robe on let's go downstairs."

Clare turns around to get her robe, she grabs it, turns back and her face changes to fear, "Mark!"

I turn back around to the window just in time for Eli to leap in and tackle me to the floor. Clare screams as we begin to struggle and I hear Owen running up the steps at the sound of her scream, or maybe the sound of Eli and I hitting the floor. Eli has the upper hand for the moment, on top of me he sits up and punches me, right in the eye to give me a shiner like his. It's enough time for me to grab the gun from my ankle holster. Eli tries to punch again but I hold the gun to his stomach and pull the trigger, Clare screams once more as Eli slumps forward and just as Owen runs in.

"Get her out of here and get on the horn to the police," I tell him.

Owen nods and picks Clare up to get her out of the room quickly. When they're gone I push Eli off me, he falls to the floor, his eyes are still open and I have some of his blood on my hands and my clothes.

"I warned you to stay away from her, and what would happen," I comment to Eli's corpse.

"Clare's on the chaise and the cops are on their way, you should probably come down," Owen tells me.

I nod and follow him downstairs, Clare sits on the sofa, she's not crying just staring off into nothing. She's in shock, I see a quilt on a chair and put it around her. The door opens and Lucas comes in with the food.

"What did I miss?" Lucas questions.

"Eli came in through her window and I shot him, the cops are coming," I inform him.

Lucas takes the food to the kitchen and a few minutes later there's a knock at the door. I open the peephole and the coppers flash their buzzers at me. I open the door and see two faces I recognize.

"Seems like you're always around when there's trouble Fitz," Spinner comments pushing his way past me to get in.

"It goes with the job of a P.I. Spin," I reply. His partner Peter follows him in and sees the blood on my clothes.

"So what happened Fitz," Peter asks.

I tell them that Clare hired me to get back the painting Eli stole to get her to come back to him. When I went to see him he threatened her, I sent Owen and Lucas over to protect her and came over myself and when he came through the window we struggled and I shot him. Owen and Clare tell them the same thing, it was self-defense and Eli broke in so no charges and they call the coroner to take Eli's body.

"We're all set Miss Edwards, do you have the number of his next of kin?" Peter asks as Eli's body is taken away.

"Yes, his parents live in Hamilton," Clare replies getting up and the quilt falls away revealing her robe and nightgown, she seems to have forgotten she's wearing them but everyone is now mesmerized by her, or at least the sight of her in the sexy nightgown. She pulls an address book from the drawer and writes a number down handing it to Peter.

"Do you need us to call anyone for you Miss?" Spinner questions and Clare shakes her head. The coroner leaves and then the cops.

"I should go back to my apartment and change," I remark looking at my blood stained clothes.

"Mark please don't I want you to stay. I have some old clothes of my father's you can wear. I don't want to be alone tonight," she pleads gripping onto me.

"I'll stay Precious don't worry those pretty blue eyes of yours."

"I'll get the clothes for you. You fellas should eat, I'm not hungry but make yourself some sandwiches and help yourselves to anything in the kitchen and pantry," Clare tells us.

She gives me a grateful look and goes upstairs. I go into the kitchen with the boys and make a sandwich, Clare still hasn't come down by the time I'm done eating so I go upstairs.

"Clare?"

"In here, I've laid out some clothes they should fit alright. I wasn't sure what you wanted so there's a pair of slacks, shirt and a sweater and some pajamas, slippers and a robe. I'm going to take a bubble bath," Clare tells me.

She disappears into the washroom and I hear the water running. I go back downstairs before I change, the boys are just finishing eating.

"You two can go on home there's no threat now that Eli's dead. Swing by the office tomorrow and I'll pay you for the job," I tell Owen and Lucas.

"Sure thing Fitz, take it easy on the girl she's had a rough night," Owen says.

They finish their sandwiches and leave their dishes in the sink, gather their stuff and leave. I lock the door after them and go upstairs to the bedroom Clare was in earlier and where the clothes are that she's left for me. I decide to change into the pajamas, robe and slippers, they're high quality and very comfortable. Most of my clothes are probably ruined but I still fold them up, I'll take them to the laundry tomorrow they might be able to get the stains out.

When I hear the washroom door opening I look over and Clare comes out. Her pajamas and robe back on, her hair pinned up still from the bath. She's washed off all her makeup and yet is somehow more beautiful without it but I see something else too, a bruise on her jawline. The one she brushed her fingers over in my office this morning but has been concealed by makeup all this time.

"You look nice in those," Clare says with a soft smile. I walk over and gently brush my thumb over her bruise. "That's when I kicked him out and broke the engagement," she tells me and her voice cracks with sorrow.

"He'll never hurt you again Clare, you're safe now," I assure her.

I gently kiss the bruise and then she crushes her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Her lips hold all the fervor of a raging fire and I hold her tightly. Now that we're alone I might just kiss her forever.

 **It's not over, Fitz hasn't gotten the painting back yet and there's more characters to introduce, a gangster and seductress and of course the rich couple. Chapter two will be the next thing I post, probably Monday or Tuesday.**


	2. Club 88

**Welcome to part two and the last chapter.**

 **Some DeGrassi Saviors news first: there are now 110 stories featured in the 200 stories gallery on my page. Also if you read dragonspit's stories he is working on updates he hopes to have up soon so stay tuned to his page for more.**

 **Okay this chapter picks up the following day and there's just a few new words to add to the glossary.**

 **Glossary:**

 ***Clip joint ~ a club or gambling joint where the patrons get cheated**

 ***Doggy ~ Well-dressed but in a self-conscious way**

 ***Canary ~ A Female vocalist**

 ***Check ~ $1**

 ***Hatchetmen ~ Hired Gunmen/Tough Guys**

 **That does it enjoy everyone, and get comfortable it's a bit long.**

 **Ch. 2 Club 88**

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to get the cops out after you," Emma remarks when I come into the office after lunch. "Nice shiner, have you put some ice on it?"

"Had a rough night, had to go home and change and strap on the old feed bag. My eye's okay I put a steak on it last night," I reply.

"Yeah I heard all about your rough night, it's all over the papers that Eli's dead. Peter kept your name out of it but I figured you were still with the Edwards Babe. I could have brought you a change of clothes you know. How's Clare holding up?"

"A little shaken after last night, I left her sleeping with a note to call if she needs us. I left her my apartment number and the numbers to reach Owen and Lucas. I went to my place, even showered with the phone in the washroom in case she called but I never heard from her. Stay near the phone in case she does call," I tell Emma.

"I will Fitz but just where did you sleep last night?"

"At Clare's and that's all the details you're getting Em, I hired you to be my Girl Friday not my mom."

"It's part of my job to keep tabs on you Fitz," Em reminds me.

"And you do a swell job but I'm not answering your question. Did you track down who Eli sold the painting to?"

"Yeah I did, Eli sold the painting to Declan Coyne they worked together on a play a few years back."

Declan Coyne was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He and his twin Fiona grew up privileged and were the top of society in their adolescence. Until about sixteen when Fiona was sent away to a boarding school and Declan stopped going out on the town as much. He fell out of the headlines and I don't go to plays so I all but forgot he even lived in this town still.

"Got an address? Or does he still live in his parent's mansion?"

"No he and the Mrs. got their own mansion now, here's the address," she says handing me a slip of paper.

"Don't know what I'd do without you Em," I grin kissing her cheek.

"Be totally lost I'm sure. Here take my car I won't be going anywhere today," Em says getting her keys from her desk and handing them to me.

"Thanks Em, remind me to give you a raise," I grin as I leave.

It's a bit of a drive out to the wealthy neighborhood where Declan's mansion is. There's a gate at the entrance but it's open so I drive in. An ornate garden along the driveway leads to the lavish mansion reminiscent of the plantation mansions in the southern states. I ring the bell and a butler answers and looks at me with some disdain.

"I need to see Mr. Coyne," I tell the butler showing him my Private Detective I.D. and he steps aside so I come in.

"I'm afraid Mr. Coyne is out on business," the butler says closing and locking the door.

"Mrs. Coyne then?"

"Wait here please I'll ask Mrs. Coyne if she'll see you," the butler tells and walks to the grand staircase. As he ascends I look around the mansion.

The parlor alone could fit two of my apartment, fancy furniture and expensive art. I can't see much more of the house other than the grand staircase leading to the second floor. It's one of those half circle types with a staircase on each side and in the center a large and expensive looking statue Declan had commissioned of himself.

"Detective Fitzgerald." A voice at the top of the stairs makes me look up, "I'm Paige Coyne."

I recognize the face, she used to be Paige Michalchuk, she went around with Spinner for a couple of years. It's the reason he's so bitter now, she left him, I just didn't realize she left him for Declan Coyne. We've never met but I saw her pictures displayed on Spinner's desk, until she left him and he tossed it.

"Mrs. Coyne I'm here about a painting, one that Eli Goldsworthy sold your husband yesterday," I tell her as she walks down the stairs. In her pictures she had honey blonde hair but she's bleached it platinum and cut it like Jean Harlow's. She wears a long shiny gown and ostrich feather stole more suited to going to a fancy dinner than being around the house all day, even her neck, ears, wrist and fingers are adorned by enough diamonds to make a jeweler jealous.

"I'm afraid you're too late Mr. Fitzgerald, my husband got it for such a good price he was afraid it was stolen. So he sold it last night to a business colleague," Paige tells me. She walks right over to me, swaying her hips as she walks.

"Do you know who he sold it to?"

"What's it worth to you?" She asks draping her arm around my neck and gripping my tie.

"Mrs. Coyne you're a married woman, what if your husband were to come home and find you like this?"

"Oh he never pays attention to me anymore, he's always on business and anyway I think he's cheating with his secretary," she replies walking her fingers down my front to my belt.

"Sorry Babe you're taken and I'm on a case, spoken for and stolen by a pair of baby blues. Do you know who your husband sold the painting to or not?" I ask trying to push her away from me but she has a tight grip. Just then the front door opens and Declan walks in, he looks livid and I'm worried he might have a gun stashed somewhere.

"Who are you?" Declan demands glaring at me but his wife is still draped on me. Declan closes the door and I wonder if he's going to give me a shiner on my other eye.

"Mark Fitzgerald Private Eye. I came to ask about a painting Eli sold to you and I know you sold it last night so who did you sell it to?"

"Just what is so important about this painting anyway? There must be something more than the fact that it's an expensive painting, why would Clare hire a private detective to get it back rather than reporting it stolen to the cops?" Declan asks forcefully pulling his wife away from me.

"It holds sentimental value for her and she wants it back. Now will you tell me who you sold it to or should I call the cops myself for withholding information? I'm sure Officer Spinner Mason would be more than happy to come down here and get the information," I comment and see the way Paige smiles at the mention of her ex-beau. Declan on the hand gets fired up with jealousy.

"I sold it to Drew Torres, I went to his club last night. I've given you the information you need now get out of my house," Declan demands.

I have the information I came for so I leave getting back in Emma's car to drive back to the office. I'll go to Drew's clip joint tonight but it doesn't even open until eight.

Drew Torres comes from a fairly prominent family in this city. His father is a lawyer; a very pricey one, and his younger brother Adam went into the family business he's quickly rising as another prominent lawyer. Drew on the other hand went the other way, he fell in with the underground and took a loan from his parents to open a club. It appears to be a perfectly reputable jazz club but if you know the password you get into the real club with nearly every against the law amenity you can think of. It's matter of opinion as to whether his family knows about the underground club or they think Drew is just a successful businessman with a popular night club.

"No painting still?" Emma asks when I come in.

"Declan sold it off. I have to go to Club 88 tonight and I need something to wear that will get me in the door," I inform Emma.

"I'll go out and get you something. You should take the boys with you, if you're going down to talk to Drew you'll have some trouble getting in," Emma comments.

"Yeah good idea, have they come by to get paid yet?"

"About an hour ago and Clare hasn't called yet," Emma says getting out some cash from the lockbox I keep the petty cash in.

"Alright I'm going over there, I'll call Owen and Lucas from Clare's place. You can bring me the suit there," I tell Emma.

We leave the office together and I lock up, I give her back her keys and I hail a cab. It takes me to Clare's and I knock on the door, she answers a moment later. She's dressed comfortably in shorts, loafers and a blouse, she's not wearing any makeup still because I can see her bruise. The thing that has me drooling is her legs, her shorts start up high on the thigh and I can see all of her legs. Her gorgeous milky white legs that curve so lusciously and look like they were painted by Da Vinci himself. She smells like roses again, oh how I love roses now, does love smell like roses I wonder?

"You left awful early this morning, come on to the kitchen and I'll get you the steak for your eye," Clare says stepping aside so I can come in.

"I left after ten, didn't want to wake you. My eye is fine, can I use your phone? I need to call Owen and Lucas."

"I'm not in danger again am I?"

"No I don't think so, I need them to come with me. Eli sold the painting to Declan Coyne and he immediately sold it to Drew Torres, he owns Club 88 and I want them to come as backup."

"I see your life's in danger this time. There's a phone in the kitchen, you can call them while I get the steak," Clare says turning to walk to the kitchen.

"Only if you're going to cook it for me Precious," I reply following her to the kitchen. The phone is on a little table right near the door and I dial Lucas and Owen's apartment. They both left home at an early age, living on the streets and fighting for cash. That's how they started working as hired muscle, they earned enough to rent a two bedroom bachelor's together. They did one job with me and I decided to keep them on the payroll permanently.

"Yeah?" Lucas answers.

"It's Fitz, I need you two again tonight. Get cleaned up and come over to Clare's, and bring your nicest suits we're going out tonight," I enlighten them while Clare gets a steak from the freezer and holds it to my eye despite her protest.

"We'll be over soon," Lucas replies and hangs up.

I set the phone down and hold the steak to my eye. Clare seems to be fixing lunch for the two of us now so I sit down at the kitchen table to stay with her.

"You know I went to school with Declan's sister," Clare comments casually.

"When?" I inquire.

"In Italy, she and I were at the same boarding school. She was two years ahead of me and we had dorm rooms on different floors. You know she was the only Broad there without a guy in the city. The school didn't even have male teachers but we all had a some boys we'd see in the city. We went in once a week, sometimes they'd sneak over to the lake and meet us. All but Fiona, she would come to the city and disappear," Clare says setting a plate down in front of me.

I put the steak down and she puts it back in the freezer, then she sits down with her own plate and she starts eating. She asks how I became a detective so I tell her while we eat. After we eat she starts cleaning up and there's a knock at the door so I go out to answer it and Emma comes in holding a couple boxes from the department store.

"Nice place, here a new suit and new shoes. Sean will find out the password at the club tonight and call me with it," Emma tells me.

"Thanks Em, I owe you and Sean dinner."

Sean Cameron is Emma's husband. High school sweethearts except for a brief time she went around with Peter and he still has a fondness for her. Sean's a good guy, a real blue collar success story, he came from nothing, his parents abandoned him and his brother and they scraped to get by. Sean learned cars, got a job at a garage and now he's one of the best mechanics in the city. He's personally hired by a lot of prominent wealthy families to work on their cars.

"Dinner at least. I'd better head back to the office you need anything else Fitz?" Emma asks just as Clare comes out of the kitchen.

"Hello Emma, can I get you anything?" Clare offers.

"No thanks Sweetie I was just dropping clothes off to Fitzy I have to get back to the office. Keep your wits about tonight Fitz, goodbye Clare."

I walk Emma to the door and lock it after she leaves. Then I go upstairs to stash the clothes in the bedroom until I need to change. When I walk past Clare's room I smell bleach, she cleaned the blood from the carpet or had it cleaned. She also seems to be packing her room, she didn't sleep in there last night she slept in her father's old room.

"Changing rooms?" I ask when I see her follow me up the stairs.

"Selling the house," she replies and I cock an eyebrow at her. "I can't stay here anymore, my mom died in this house, my father and now Eli. This house is death and I'm not staying here. I contacted a real estate agent this morning. I'm going to see a house tomorrow, I've hired movers they'll be here tomorrow to help me pack."

"Where's the new house?" I inquire setting the clothes down in her father's old room.

"Alexandra Park, not too far from your office," Clare replies and I grin.

"You know I can help you pack if you need it," I comment as we start to walk downstairs again.

"Get my painting back first and then I'll see if you're strong enough to help me pack."

"Strong enough huh?" I smirk and swoop her up into my arms. She shrieks and wraps her arms around my neck, the shock of me picking her up wears off and she grins.

"I guess you can help me move," she says before leaning forward. I lean forward too, our lips growing closer ready to lock in a kiss when we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That must be the boys," I remark with a sigh at their terrible timing as I set Clare back on her feet.

I stop her at the bottom of the stairs just in case it's not the boys. I check the peephole but it is them and I open the door to let them in.

"Evening Clare," Owen grins tipping his hat to her.

"We brought our suits boss," Lucas says closing and locking the door again.

"Good, the club won't open for a couple of hours yet and Emma will call with the password."

"I went to the grocery this morning I'll fix us up some dinner. Make yourselves at home, there's a radio in the corner, the morning paper is still in the kitchen," Clare says before walking back to the kitchen.

"Swell Broad," Lucas grins and I nod.

While Clare cooks Lucas turns on the radio and Owen looks through the paper. I stay in the kitchen talking with Clare. If I'm not careful I'm going to fall for this kitten, never fallen for a dame before, not even Anya we just went around for a bit. The more I'm with Clare the more I want to be around her it's like a cruel joke in a way. I love everything she does and the way she does it, so graceful, as if every movement is choreographed to be perfect. While she's cooking Emma calls with the password and I make sure to memorize it. Clare makes fried chicken and mashed potatoes, peas and salad. It's the best meal the three of us have had in a long time. After dinner while Clare cleans up the three of us go upstairs to change for Club 88.

Emma bought me a fine suit, midnight blue with ribbed lapels. It came with a matching tie and a new shirt, she even thought to include cufflinks and fresh socks. My new shoes are shined to jeweling polish, it must have set us back a few bucks but I suppose we can expense it to Clare. No hat of course and it takes a while to get the suit on, I'm sure to fool anyone that doesn't know me, I think I look silly though, in an expensive suit that doesn't suit me.

"Well," Clare grins when I come down the stairs, "you clean up aces."

"I know I look doggy."

"No Mark you look very handsome."

"You're poking fun."

"I am not you look smooth Mark, really aces. You don't have a girl waiting do you? I'd be terrible jealous if you did."

"Would you really?" I ask taking her arms and pulling her closer to me.

"If you're thinking of meeting another girl I'll go upstairs and change to go out with you just to keep her away," Clare says and I feel my heart smile as my lips curl up.

"There's no other girl, I have to go to talk to the owner he has your painting. You've been the only girl in my vision since you breezed through my door," I tell her pulling her closer to me and she puts her hands on my chest. "What is about your lips that call to me to kiss them?" I whisper, she only grins gripping my jacket and standing on her tiptoes to join our lips.

"We're ready boss," Owen announces as he and Lucas come out just before our lips meet.

"Yeah and you two have terrible timing," I glower at them.

"Alright let's go," I say letting go of Clare a little. "Do me a favor Precious and stay in tonight with the door locked."

"Why? Eli's gone I'm not in danger anymore am I?"

"Eli's no longer a threat but just to be safe. Please for me, do some packing or something and I'll call you later," I tell her letting go of her. I turn around but Clare catches my arm and I turn back to her.

"Be careful tonight Mark, all of you be careful," Clare says standing on her tip toes and kissing me quickly. Her lips set mine on fire like matches to kindling.

"I'll be alright they'll watch my back and I'll watch theirs. Remember to lock the door," I remind her and then leave quickly before I decide to stay and kiss her all night.

They boys have the car and I ride in the back, they drive us to Club 88 and park in the lot. I walk two steps ahead of them and we enter the club, the first part is the respectable part, swank with chandeliers, tables draped with white table cloths and booths in gold, a stage with a pink and gold curtain. A dance floor, a jazz band on stage and a canary fronting them. She's got long blonde hair and curves like Clare's, she's probably got dreams of stardom too, she seems young and she's working as a canary in a clip joint.

"Table for three?" The host asks.

"Yeah but we want a table below," I reply and whisper the password to him.

"Just a moment Sir," the host nods and presses a button on his podium. A minute later a woman walks out, she has dark hair and a long black evening dress.

"Follow me please," she instructs.

We follow her like she's going to seat us, walking to a secret door between the kitchen and the washrooms she knocks and a man slides open a peephole. He sees the girl and asks me for the password again and I give it to him then he opens the door. We follow the girl down into the clip joint part of this joint. In stark contrast to the club upstairs there's red carpet and booths, a small black stage where a canary is backed by a bassist and a drummer as she sings a sultry song. This canary is younger than the one upstairs, she doesn't even look legal and my instincts want to know her story, sure that she must be in trouble to be working here. But she's not the case I'm on and the canary will have to wait.

"Do you want to gamble now or should I seat you?"

"You can point me toward Mr. Torres," I reply.

"He doesn't take appointments in his club he's in his office," she tells me.

"Tell him it's important, I need to see him about some artwork."

"It's a two drink minimum, I'll start you off with a round of Gin Ricky's. You need chips?" She asks dodging my question and motioning for us to sit down at a table.

I give her a $50 and she walks off, we have to look like we belong. She returns a minute later with a stack of chips and three drinks that she sets down. I sip the drink and take the chips scanning the club, I'm sure Drew's office is somewhere that he can keep an eye on things in the club. I don't see him though, or anything that looks like an office. But the dame that sat us might tell Drew we're here looking for him.

"I'm going to look around, stay here but keep your eyes out if someone recognizes me or realizes I'm a private eye things could get messy."

"We'll watch you boss," Owen nods.

I take the chips and walk around the club, watching the canary on stage, she's now singing a more an upbeat song but it's still got sultry lyrics. I don't want to look suspicious if they realize I'm just here to get the painting back we're liable to get kicked out. So I go to the craps table and place a bet. A dame has the dice, black hair and dark eyes she has a guy on each side, probably because of the dress that plunges so low it leaves nothing to the imagination. No lady would wear a dress like that, she's Hispanic and I wouldn't be surprised if her company had been purchased for the evening. She rolls a seven and everyone cheers and I'm up a check.

"That's it Manny Baby we're on a roll," the guy grins kissing her cheek.

I place a couple more bets until Manny rolls snake eyes. So I pretend to look around at the other tables but I'm really looking for Drew or his office. When I see a couple of the hatchetmen looking my way I go to the roulette table. I bet a sawbuck on black and the wheel starts spinning and then there's a body next to me and I look over. A dress of black polka dots, ruffles at the bottom and the sleeves and totally see through! It's belted at the waist to draw it in around her curves. All she has under the polka dots and keeping everyone from seeing her naked body is a pink slip. Bright pink with flowers over the breasts and it barely goes past her knees. If not for the jewels around her neck I'd think she was a professional stalking the club for men having a lucky night, but no professional could afford rocks like that. No I'm sure she has herself a daddy, a rich one that likes her to dress sexy and adorn her with jewels.

"Buy me a drink?" She entices fingering my tie and I look up. She looks like Vivien Leigh, dark hair she's got partially up with a dahlia in it. Lips to match her slip, and green eyes with dark makeup giving her a more exotic look.

I feel like we're being watched and it occurs to me that she's probably Drew's moll. She's a trap, an enticing trap but I'll play along. I paste a grin on my face, and look over her shoulder to Owen and Lucas. They both nod to me so I know they have my back.

"Got a quiet table Doll?"

She smiles, grabs my tie and pulls me by the tie walking me like a dog on a leash to a table at the back. The boys can't see me from here but just as we sit down they get up and go to the bar where they can see me. I sit in the booth, sliding to the middle and she slides in next to me practically sitting in my lap.

"You got a name Doll or should I just call you Kitten?"

"Bianca, and what should I call you?"

"Most call me Fitz," I tell her as a waitress brings us drinks. One drink has a cherry and the other doesn't. Bianca picks up the cherry and takes a nibble before holding it to my lips and I take a bite.

"I've never seen you here before Fitz," Bianca comments sipping at her drink. She pushes the other drink towards me but I'm sure if I drink it I'll be out cold. Now that I look around this booth is against the wall and there's probably a trap door or something to the cellar where I'm sure Drew's hatchetmen are waiting.

"Cut the act Doll where's Drew?" I ask pushing my drink over and it spills on her. She gasps and changes from seductive kitten to angry bull slapping me across the face.

"In his office and he don't see nobody at the club," Bianca replies trying to dry herself off with the napkin.

"He send you to seduce me and knock me out with a Mickey Finn? Quieter than having his goons toss me out of the club I guess."

"He wants to know why the dame wants the painting back so bad. He figures it must be worth more than he paid for it. He wanted me to question you and get it figured out, and if I couldn't then he'll send Dallas and Julian to get the dame and find out from her."

"Get the…if he hurts her I'll cool him," I growl sliding out of the booth and jumping up.

I wave to Owen and Lucas to follow me just as Bianca whistles. We're being converged on by four of the hatchetmen in the club. We run for the door but the biggest guy is at the door at the top of the steps.

"Bruce stop them," one of the other hatchetmen hollers.

Lucas runs ahead of me and I stop on the stairs to get the gun from my ankle holster thinking I might need to shoot my way out of this one. Owen is behind me and I hear him punch one of the others while Lucas hits Bruce in the stomach and I pull out my heater, cocking it and ready to fire. I shoot it in the air hoping to scare the others off, it does nothing so I shoot at them, hitting one in the arm and he falls back on the banister. The club is quiet now and everyone is looking at us.

"Duck," Lucas tells us.

I look up just in time to see that he's got Bruce over his head. Owen and I duck and Lucas tosses Bruce at the others and they go tumbling down the stairs.

"Let's beat it," I comment as we run up the stairs.

We go running into the respectable club, everyone's looking at us but we just start running to the exit. I'm just worried about running out and getting to the car to get to Clare's.

"Fitzy," Anya calls grabbing my hand as I run past.

"Sorry Red I gotta run," I reply trying to take my hand back.

"Still after that painting?" She asks and I stop, the boys stop too. "It's here, Drew has it in his office he wanted me to look at it," Anya tells me.

"Where's his office?"

"Down below, there's an entrance from outside and a two-way mirror so he can see the club," Anya tells me and I remember a large mirror on one wall downstairs. I can also hear the hatchetmen running after us again.

"Look Red we gotta flee, you think you can get the painting?"

"Yeah I can try."

"Okay if you can get it call Emma at home she'll tell you where to bring it. Don't put yourself in danger though if you can't get the painting just get out," I tell her.

I kiss Anya on the cheek and we take off running again. We make it out to the car and get in, Lucas peels out and goes speeding away, I hope there's no coppers close by.

"Where to Boss?" Lucas asks.

"Clare's place, Drew knew she was after the painting and he wants to know why. I'll bet Declan called him. Drew tried to get his moll to seduce me and if that didn't work he was going to send a couple guys to get Clare," I inform them while Lucas takes a sharp right turn to get to Clare's.

"Only two? He sure had enough in the club," Owen remarks.

"His own guys I think, the moll said their names were Dallas and Julian."

"We know them, two of the best. We were in the ring with them a couple of times, even did a couple of jobs with them until you hired us. They must have gotten on Drew's payroll soon after," Owen says.

"Lucas drive faster if we attract the cops take them to Clare's with us," I order and he speeds up.

"Doesn't look good Boss," Owen comments when we pull up to Clare's and find the gate and front door wide open.

I jump out before Lucas even turns off the car. They follow me in but we're too late, her place is trashed, there was struggle and Clare is gone!

"Call the station, ask for Peter and if he's not there call him at home," I tell the boys. I start to run upstairs but hear sirens approaching.

"I don't think we need to call them boss," Lucas remarks.

I still look in all the rooms but Clare is gone, interrupted while getting ready for bed. Now Drew has her and who knows what he thinks or what he wants from her. I go back downstairs just as Peter and Spinner come in with a couple uniformed cops.

"We're back, there's more trouble and you're back too Fitz. So what did you do to the girl?" Spinner asks.

"I didn't do anything and how'd you know to get here before we called you?" I ask back coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"A neighbor called, said they heard a scream and a struggle," Peter tells us.

"She was kidnapped, by Drew Torres' men and they're taking her to him," I inform them.

"Why would Drew Torres take the dame in the night and what would he want with her?" Spinner inquires

"Because he bought her painting he knows how badly she wants it and he wants to know why. Who knows what he thinks but now he has her. Well don't just stand there go arrest him and find her," I growl at the cops.

"We can't just go arrest the son of the most prominent lawyer in town on your word Fitz he'd be out of jail in ten minutes," Spinner responds.

"Now look it's not just my word, Drew sent his moll to seduce me in the club and she told me herself."

"Alright we still can't go arrest Drew," Spinner says.

"Fine then I'll go deal with himself," I respond turning on my heel to go back to the club.

"Hold it Fitz," Spinner says and the two uniforms stop me near the door. "I can't just go arrest him. I'll call the captain and the D.A., you three stay here you can't go off half-cocked to Drew's place you'll get yourselves killed."

"I'm not waiting here much longer he's got Clare."

"You two contain the crime scene and look for evidence," Spin says to the uniformed cops.

They let go of me and I reluctantly sit down. Owen tells Spin there's a phone room under the stairs so he goes in but keeps the door open. The uniforms start looking around and Peter keeps an eye on us. One of the uniforms is taking pictures of the mess and the other is dusting for prints. Spinner's still on the phone when we hear another car outside.

"Fitz, Fitzy I got it," I hear Anya yelling as she runs up the path and I get up. "I sweet talked the boy at the door and he let me in and…" Anya stops when she runs in and sees the mess. "Gee what happened here?" Anya asks but she's holding the painting and I take it from her.

"Who's this?" Spin questions coming out of the phone room.

"Anya MacPherson, my family owns the MacPherson Gallery downtown," she tells them.

"Is this the painting?" Peter asks.

"Yeah that's the one Fitzy was hired to find but I saw it in Drew's office. I went to Club 88 tonight and was told Drew wanted me to look at a painting. I was brought to his office and recognized it right away as the painting Fitz was looking for. Drew told me the person he bought it from wanted it gone quickly and he got it cheap, but the babe it was stolen from wanted it back something fierce and she'd hired a P.I. to get it. Well Drew wanted to know what the story was, if the painting was real or if the babe had stolen it or if she had something hidden in it. So I examined it and told him it was real and worth a lot of money and that's probably why she wants it back. He took it down and looked at the back and asked if something could be hidden there, well it wasn't framed very well so I told him no. He paid me with…" Anya stops suddenly and looks at the cops and her face changes. I'm sure he paid her in drugs. "Well uh anyway I'm not sure he believed me about the painting. When I saw Fitz at the club later I told him it was there and he asked if I could get it for him so I did."

Anya finishes her story, Spinner and Peter look like they're trying to catch up with what she just told them and they're both examining the painting too.

"Thanks Red you did good. Spin you think one of the officers can escort her home? If Drew realizes she took the painting she could be in danger too," I comment.

"Yeah Kirk escort Miss MacPherson home," Spinner orders and one of the uniforms walks over.

"See you around Fitzy," Anya grins kissing my cheek.

"Abyssinia Red."

"Alright with Miss MacPherson just told us and what we know we should have enough to pick up Mr. Torres. I'll ca…" Spinner is saying but stops when the phone rings. He runs for the telephone room but I reach the phone in the kitchen first. I still hear him pick up the extension.

"Hello?"

"Fitz is it? This is Drew Torres," he says and I grind my teeth. I expect Spinner to speak up but he's smart enough to keep his mouth shut. "I believe you have something of mine and I want it back. I paid good money for that painting and I'm going to find out why this broad wants the painting so much she hired a P.I. rather than reporting the theft."

"Let me talk to Clare," I demand.

"The dame's alright, Bianca's keeping her company until I get my hands on her to ask her some questions."

"If you touch her I'll kill you."

"Easy gumshoe, as I said she's fine. Now bring me the painting back and she can tell me what's so all important about it," Drew replies.

"I'll make a trade, me and the painting for Clare. I know what's so important about it and why she wants it back."

"You must really be dizzy for this dame if you're willing to trade your life for hers. Okay gumshoe when and where?"

"Neutral territory, there's an abandoned warehouse on DeGrassi street. Half an hour, just you and Clare," I assert.

"Alright half an hour but if I see anyone else with you I'll put a bullet in the dame's head," Drew warns me and hangs up. Spinner and I set the phone down and converge with the others and we fill them in quickly.

"You can't go alone Boss," Owen says.

"You two go with the cops and establish a perimeter but stay out of sight. I'll follow shortly, I gotta do one thing first," I tell them.

"Be careful Boss," Owen tells me.

"Owen, you and Lucas position yourselves somewhere to get a good shot, if Drew tries to hurt Clare shoot him first," I tell him in a low voice.

Owen nods and they leave with the cops. When they're gone I take the painting and cut it out of the frame. I take down another painting of the same size that's also in a silver frame and put the Monet in this frame. I know Clare likes the painting but she's more worried about what's in the frame. I'm fairly certain Drew won't know the difference as he believes the painting to be important not the frame. Then I leave, still in my fancy new suit which is probably about to be ruined but I don't care. I drive out to the meeting spot, it looks abandoned but I know the cops and my boys are here, wouldn't surprise me if Drew sent a couple of his boys ahead too but I'm sure we got here first. I turn the painting so it's facing me and wait in the dark warehouse, black as ink except for the eerie light of the moon coming in like an ominous search light.

I hear footsteps in the dark before I see them, heavy but quick footsteps accompanied by very soft ones. Clare comes into the light first the moonlight illuminates her face giving her an almost heavenly glow even though she looks like she's been through hell. She was taken from the house in pajamas, the nightgown we saw last night, no shoes, no robe, her hair messed and her nightgown torn on one sleeve. She's still got the bruise from Eli but she's also got blood on her lip and I know one of Drew's goons hit her!

"Let her go Drew, I'll come over with the painting as soon as you let her go."

"No you come here with the painting and then I'll let her go," Drew replies.

"Mark don't," Clare cries but I'm already walking over to them.

"Now let her go," I demand when I get to them.

Drew steps forward a little but still stays half in shadow. Clare steps away a little and I see Drew had a gun on her. Now he's got it on me. He grabs the painting and looks at it, I put my hand on Clare's arm to push her away but Drew seems to think I'm trying to run with her. He raises the gun and cocks, I push Clare out of the way and duck as he fires and I hear another shot as Clare screams. Drew falls back and all the cops run out along with Owen and Lucas.

"Mark your arm," Clare exclaims as she gets up. I look down to see a bullet hole in my jacket arm.

"I'm okay it just made a hole in my fancy new suit," I assure her taking off my jacket to put it around her shoulders. Drew was only hit in the shoulder so the cops are arresting him and Owen has the painting.

"I don't think even his father can get him out of this one," Spinner remarks. They only have him cuffed with one hand and they'll take him to the hospital first. "I hate to admit it Fitz but you actually did good this time. We've been trying to get Drew on some charges for a long time. Try to stay out of trouble Fitz, the D.A. will be around to talk to all of you tomorrow," Spinner informs us before they walk off with Drew.

I look at Clare, she smiles shyly and I pick her up into my arms, "Come on Beautiful you'll stay at my place tonight. And maybe the next few nights until we get you moved into your swank new house. Just so I know's your safe."

Clare grins and captures my lips with hers as we walk off into the moonlight.

 **Well that does it for this two-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Next updated will be You Believed in Me Let Me be Right for You.**


End file.
